


Fear Factor

by BlazersEtc



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ducks, Jalec Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/pseuds/BlazersEtc
Summary: Jace hates ducks. Alec has no idea. Written for myltzi for the Jalec Gift Exchange!





	Fear Factor

**Author's Note:**

> So a quick apology to myltzi for this being so late! I had a mess of medical issues that kept me from writing, and I'm so sorry!

Alec knows everything about Jace. From the moment they became parabatai they had grown close, sharing their darkest secrets and deepest desires. When Jace had girl trouble Alec was always there to listen, when Alec needed space from his duties leading the institute Jace took over to give him a little break, when Alec found out he was gay he didn't even need to tell Jace- because Jace just knew. So the fact that he was currently standing in Jace's bathroom and Jace is looking terrified, is confusing Alec.  
Jace had suggested that Alec come share a shower after training and Alec had given Jace a head start, only entering Jace's room when he knew no one was looking. As Alec entered the shower he held out a small yellow object to Jace, something he'd picked up while at a mundane market, hoping it would make Jace laugh, but instead he was staring at the piece of plastic in terror.

  
"Jace?" Alec questioned, looking down at the rubber duck in his hand, clearly confused by why Jace would be so afraid of the small toy.

  
"Alec, get that thing out of here."

  
Alec looked from the toy to Jace and back, clear confusion in his eyes. It wasn't possed, he knew that much, and from what he could tell it hadn't been spelled; so why is Jace looking at him like that? Alec paused for a moment before a grin spread across his face, realization hitting him in the fact.

  
"Jace....are you afraid of ducks?"

  
Jace glared at Alec, drips of water slipping down his face as he pressed himself against the shower wall.

  
"N-no. I just....I'm too old for a rubber ducky." Jace squared his shoulders but the fear was still clear in his eyes and Alec just grinned wider.

  
"Oh come on, Jace. You were never allowed to be a kid, just think of this as something you missed out on that we can do together!" Alec stepped closer and Jace flinched.

  
"Okay! Okay! You win. I'm scared of ducks." Jace looked up at Alec with a blush and Alec shook his head, tossing the duck out of the shower. Jace relaxed at that, looking down at his feet in shame and Alec chuckled, moving to wrap his arms around Jace's waist. "Jace...no need to be depressed I'm only teasing you. We all have things we're afraid of."

  
Jace glared at the ground, clearly not wanting to talk about it and Alec just smiled, "How about I make it up to you?"

  
Jace slowly looked up to meet alec's eyes with a question in them and Alec smirked sinking to his knees and looking up at Jace through his lashes.  
"I think I'd be okay with that."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once Jace had gone horse from yelling Alec's name and Alec's knees were cramping, they dried off and made it to Jace's bed, dropping on top of it in a heap, limbs tangled together.

  
"I'm sorry I scared you." Alec's voice was quiet, smiling at Jace as he tried to maneuver them so that Jace's heel wasn't digging into his hip anymore.

  
Jace just nodded, not wanting to bring more attention to his fear, he already felt silly for being afraid of something so innocent, especially when he'd faced demons and torture his whole life.

  
"It's alright, you know. We all have fears."

  
Jace looked up at Alec with a soft smile on his face. Alec had always been there for him, from the time they were kids and brand new to being parabatai, through the awkward teen years and Jace's first breakup; and now he was here for him again. Jace knew that no matter what he was dealing with he could go to Alec, always.

  
"I know. Just...not as silly as mine."

  
"It's not silly." Alec soothed, pulling Jace against his side ad gently caressing the parabatai rune. "It's adorable."

  
"I am not adorable." Jace grumbled, huffing lightly as Alec grinned at him.

  
"Hmmmm....pretty sure you are."

  
"Take it back, Lightwood." Jace threatened playfully, but Alec's grin just widened.

  
"Never, Herondale."

  
Jace growled, shifting to pin Alec to the bed, "I. Am not. Adorable."

  
Alec smirked, pushing his neck out to peck at Jace's lips. "Yes, you are."

  
Jace moved with lightening speed, pinning Alec's wrists to the mattress, "Knock it off."

  
"And cause this to stop? No thanks." Alec smiled up at Jace with so much warmth that Jace wanted to punch him in the face with a pillow.

  
"Then you're adorable too."

  
Alec frowned, "I am not."

  
"Are too."

  
"No."

  
"Yes."

  
"You're insufferable."

  
"You're an idiot."

  
Jace grinned, a chuckle slipping past his lips as he leaned down to kiss Alec softly.

  
"I'm your idiot."

  
"My idiot." Alec agreed, leaning up once more to kiss Jace. 


End file.
